Welcome Home
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Mike has just got home from the war, beaten, battered, traumatized and helpless he seeks for comfort from an old friend. What he gets is something even better. Set after World War II. MikeXChuck. LONG ONE-SHOT.


Welcome Home

Summary: Mike has just got home from the war, beaten, battered traumatized and helpless he seeks for comfort from an old friend. What he gets is something even better. Set after World War II. MikeXChuck. LONG ONE-SHOT.

**Author's Note: Hey people! As you can see this is NOT an updated chapter of my long story: **_**"How to Love in High School" **_**which is a Sasunaru fic basing it off the problems ordinary teens (or not so ordinary teens *cough* everyone *cough* ) experience. I just wanted to get this out just for fun-since this fandom needed more of these stories. Boy did they…. So if you want to check it out go right ahead! The more reviews=more love yesh!**

**So passing my shameless self promotion I want to explain where this story gave birth from:**

**During my droning on the internet (and on my bed) I was looking up this AWESOME SHOW CALLED MOTORCITY! (FUDGE YEAH!) Long story made short-I was caught up in the "Muck" rave. Now I usually don't just **_**ship**_** anything to **_**ship**_** for the heck of it 'cause that's just weird and it makes no sense. When I only put characters together I **_**believe**_** they belong together because they just DO based on their personalities, the way the react to each other, dialogue-the whole shebang. At first when I was trying to get a story down it was, sadly, the high school drama long fic that was excruciatingly cliché you'd want to beat my head over with a frozen turkey. So after two failures ('cause three's a charm) this was shot out of my ass. And let me tell you this ass crap is a freaking miracle from Heaven. I knew it was going to be 10k from the moment I started typing; I felt it in my blood. When I was writing it only one thing went through my head: "Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut." I didn't know what I was going to do, how I was going to do it, and where should I go from Point A to Point B. Not to mention this IS my first time writing this dirty shit that you guys love ( Hypocrite). So hopefully this came out decent enough to jack off to; 'cause we all know you guys do. It's so much easier reading it, than writing it. Because when you're reading the nosebleed is easier to handle, unlike wiring the nosebleed is all on your face and in your hands messing up the keyboard in the middle of your typing and yeah. Not pretty at all. **

**You'll be surprised how I wrote this one out. You'll learn a little about cars.**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS BL (BOYS LOVE). DON'T FUCKING LIKE. DON'T FUCKING READ. IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT. AND DON'T COME REVIEWING STUFF ABOUT THE WRONGNESS OF IT OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU IDIOTS SPEW OUT. I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT SHIT. OH! NOT TO MENTION THE ASSES THAT LIKE TO STEAL SHIT THAT'S NOT THEIRS. REAL MATURE PEOPLE. ****DON'T STEAL MY SHIT.**** YOU HAVE A BRAIN. ****USE IT.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the all wise Chris Prynoski. May the cartoon gods bless your chubby ass. We love you. **

The date was May 14, 1952, the cool air blew, the birds chirped, and the sun shone. The bus dropped off its inhabitants around 11:00 am, the dust from its tires clouded one's vision, and you would either have to wait after the smoke cleared up, or if brave enough, walk right through it. The war had finally ended, after blowing Nagasaki and Hiroshima into nothing the Japanese finally agreed to sign the treaty between them and America. As for the Germans, well, it was tougher and harder to get it signed since it was such a mess-no one knew who or what to believe in anymore. His boots clacked against the dirt road, pebbles and rubble kicked to the side and clouds of dirt being drawn up. His forest green hat covered the mop of brown hair he grew back over the months of service. After the injury to his knee they put him on standby, thankfully they didn't pull him out completely. He wanted to finish the war from beginning to end, he was no coward. He slung his bag over his shoulder shifting it so it won't fall off, the only possessions he owned was his pairs of worn out undergarments, sentimental things his friends sent him during his service, and the cherished locket of him and his mother. The said locket was dangling to and fro along with his movements, it was a miracle the delicate gold chain never snapped during the front line, it was as if Ma was watching over him the whole time.

Brown eyes squinted as he tried to see how far it was for him to walk, since he lived in the country it was always a far walk to get from the small town of Deluxe to Motorcity. Detroit wasn't even that big anyways, but it always seemed like he was walking from New York to California. He slung his duffle bag one more time, the thing was getting annoying and he was tired as hell, all he needed was a _long sleep_ and some good ol' home cooking. Too bad Ma wouldn't be there to make it, but he could always ask Jules to make something for him. He shielded his dark eyes from the rays of the blistering sun, of course the blasted thing would be right on top of him-it wasn't even that hot! He scowled as a car passes by him blowing a sand storm of dirt right past him, coughing and waving away the stuff from getting into his lungs he glared at the tiny car that was slowly disappearing. He sighed, if he only had Mutt with him then the walking would be a no no, damn bus wouldn't even drive up any more for him. Talk about respecting your country's soldiers.

Speaking of soldiers, the outfit was getting too heavy and hotter than it should be. He sighed pulling his collar a couple of times to let the heat out and let some coolness in. Listening to his footsteps his mind reeled back to before the war. Life was simple and good just him, his Ma and Julie, his little sister. All was right and he made a good living repairing cars and driving Mutt with no care in the world. Julie was going to school since she was so smart and Ma was just being plain ol' Ma; a smiling and happy little thing with a fire in her that matched the Sun's. But of course it all changed: First came the bad flu, then the constant coughing, then the cold fevers and late nights staying by her bed, then the usage of all of his savings for the best doctor in town-they got him from Deluxe-and the news of her diagnosis of pneumonia. There was nothing they could do, just gave her some pills and other stuff to try and hinder the process; but they all knew, he even knew. Ma was as good as dead. It was before he passing when she called him to her bed side, he big black eyes (Julie got them from her) shone something different and her weak hands shook around her neck. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her small and soft breaths ragged, her soft face was whiter than the clouds-yet she had a smile on her face. She smiled as she weakly caressed her sons face, as she croaked out a sentence so soft that he had to lean in, but he only caught the last words of her dying sentence.

"love….you…."

He felt his heart clench and a huge lump gather in his throat, he tightened his jaw forcing himself not to cry, he was a man and men _do not cry._ Even now it always got to him, remembering his dear sweet mother, remembering her brown long hair and that sweet laugh she always had. Even after their good-for-nothing father Kane left she never showed any weakness. She loved that man with all her soul and he left, left with some young hot blonde and never looked back. He was only twelve when that happened. The next time he saw his ugly father's mug was during Ma's funeral. He only came because he wanted to see what was left in her small fortune, the way his face turned when he only found out he was getting the grand king sized bed was disgusting. It was stupid of Ma to give that selfish punk that wonderful bed; she could've saved it for him and Julie. But no matter, they had their small house and her life savings of 3,000 bucks. It was good money; good money that was only used in emergency situations, so far, not even one dime was touched.

He fixed his duffle bag once again. The damn thing won't stay on!

It was a few years until the war began, he was seventeen then, seventeen and ready to serve his country. It wasn't easy convincing Julie to let him go, the poor girl was terrified of losing another loved on in her life. She couldn't take it if she was all alone. It's been six years since then. He hasn't changed much, he got tanner if that counted, and just how beefy he got from the intense military training he went under. He wouldn't know if Julie would be shocked or not recognize him at all. There was a patch of chin hair growing, he forgot to shave before he left; let's just say he was excited to get home and end it all.

He walked along the dirt path alone, he scoffed at that. He was never alone, may it be in the war or out of the war. People just always flooded to him like bees to honey. They say his good nature and honesty not to mention his gutsy and willed attitude and his way of taking nothing seriously. Well, except for the important things. Especially his best friend Chuck, Chuck Fredrickson, the lanky blond genius who he grew up with since kids. They met during a town fair, Chuck was being bullied and he jumped in to save him, simple as that. The guy wasn't that well with social skills but he seemed to warm up after a few minutes of playing around and having fun. So when they found out Chuck was moving next door was a big surprise, all he had to do was ride it to Chuck's house and that's where their adventures began. It was meant to be that their friendship grew as strong as it did; it was like a flower that blossomed no matter what season it was. That got him thinking, what would Chuck look like now? What would _everyone_ look like now? How much has changed since he's been away. He can imagine how grown his little sister looks by now; her womanly features were just peaking out when he left her-God how see looked like Ma day after day. He checked his cracked wrist watch; one of buddies gave it to him as a gift during the war. They said how he'll need to know the time when the war ended so he could tell him in Heaven. He scoffed when he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, a lot of good men died in that war, died with honor. He used his sleeve and angrily wiped the tears away, he softened during those years. A sane man can't handle seeing all that bloodshed and not shed one tear. May it be from anger, sadness, joy, or depression, war was never a pretty thing.

But he did have his ups and downs; for starters, he could shoot a mean bullet now.

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, the bus stop was no longer in sight yet the town wasn't even close either. Just how far out was he? His foot began moving again, it wasn't doing him no good just standing there.

During those years in duty he tried to keep up with the present times and places, it was boring after a while doing the same stuff with the same people and not experiencing the bright and new things the world was offering. Life in the bunkers was slow and intoxicating, do this here, do this there, make sure you do so and so this way and so and so that way. Slow, boring and robotic. He loved the fast lane, how moving faster than your mind can handle tingle through your bones and set your soul on fire. He didn't not only join the war for his patriotism, but for the fast paced exhilaration of dodging bullets and fighting the enemy. There were times when he just wanted to wander off in one of their jeeps and explore; but that would be against protocol and the high risks of getting shot. He always said he wanted to travel but not like that. Not to mention the sexual tensions he built, a man has got to release now and then. It was just he never had to private moment of doing so being so popular and surrounded with people.

He fixed his bag again, this was getting annoying.

Maybe he'll find a nice girl when he gets home. Maybe start and family and continue working on cars like the good ol' days. It was time he settled down, he was old enough as it is. Ma wouldn't be too happy with his stalling and demand for grandchildren immediately. He smiled at that, a nice set of pearly white teeth shone in the Sun. Ma would like a nice big family wouldn't she? She always had a thing for taking care of people; it was just in her nature. He could imagine his mother taking care of his boy and girl, fixing their hair, disciplining them when he and his wife couldn't, making some nice Sunday meals after Church and having a grand ol' time. Julie with her kids and her nice husband (which he will approve of) and with Chuck and his kids. Just one big happy family. He checked his watch: 11:33. Only a half an hour and three minutes and he doesn't even know how far he is from his destination. Maybe he could hitchhike and hopefully a friendly person would drive him straight to town. Walking there would be easy enough.

His senses heightened as he heard a motor come up close to him, he kept walking though. Looks like those friendly hitchhikers came to pay him a visit. He wouldn't be able to move as well with his busted knee but he'll try as best as he can. He heard the horn honk but he didn't turn around, he'll let them come to him. He heard the loud horn honk again and this time followed with a voice. He didn't recognize the voice at all, there was no way he was getting in that car. He stopped when he heard quick footsteps going in his direction, his body was tense ready to fight when he heard them stop and panting follow afterwards. He turned around slowly, hand gripping his bag strap tight ready to toss it aside any second. He jumped when he saw a tall black man panting, skinny but lean and his hair in a puff that reminded him of a ball. A tall chin was moving up and down with the head and the man finally stood up. The dark skinned man looked no older than himself, yet his height was amazing. He was wearing a button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of simple jeans and sneakers on his big feet. The man straightened himself, his black eyes scanning the soldier in front of him and eyeing him skeptically.

The soldier noticed and straightened his back eyeing the man in front of him the same way. That made the tall man laugh and shake his head. "No need to get into orders cadet." The taller man joked; his voice was smooth and melodic. One of a singers. This made him calm down some and relaxed into normal stance. "I'm guessing your Mike Chilton?" asked the tall black man stuffing his hands in his denim pockets. The soldier blinked in confusion, how did he know his name? As if he was reading the question himself the man smirked and stuck out his hand. "Dutch Jefferson. I'm a friend of your sister's husband. They said you sent them a letter telling them you would be home today. So they sent me to be your chauffer and pick you up. Lucky that you only walked a mile and a half from the bus stop. If I took any longer you'd probably be dead in this heat seeing you sweat like a pig. Come on, I'll drive the rest of the way there."

Mike was flabbergasted-no, confused-no befuddled-no, OVERLY FREAKED OUT BY WHAT HE JUST HEARD. Not only did the man named Dutch say that his sister was married but it was only _a mile and a half_ since he began walking?! _A mile and a half, _and that was his fastest with all of that junk on him! Dutch seemed to read his mind again and smiled softly, hey, I know you must be a little freaked out by what you just heard, Julie said you would be blowing your head off so the journey must've tired you out. Just get in the car and I'll answer_ all_ of your questions with the goobledygook* during the drive. Is that cool with you?" Mike just shook his head still shocked from the present news. He slowly followed Dutch to his car…

"A 1931 Chrysler Imperial with custom made bods, leather seating, and skillfully crafted rims. Looks like there was some work done on it seeing the certain modifications and changes to the outer rims and the inside settings. Judging by how the hood is shaped I'm guessing you have a Lincoln Model K engine inside this bad boy and ready to ride."

Dutch turned around overly shocked at the soldier's vast knowledge of cars. He remembers Julie talking about this guy during her walks down memory lane saying how good of a mechanic he was; but this-this was impressive. "I didn't know you were a fan of cars." said Dutch looking pleased. Looks like he finally found someone with his similar knowledge and love for motor vehicles. Mike just smirked at him and rubbed the hood of the car looking at it admirably. "I guess you could say that." he said "It's just that I was a mechanic before my service in the war and you could say I picked up a few things from my boss. He was a fan of these things and I was kind of like a son to him. So he taught me a lot before he moved away, gave me the business and everything. I don't know where the old man is now but I know he's living the good life." Dutch nodded his head in understanding. "I dig* that. This was my grandfather's car before he passed-God bless his soul. He left the old junkie for me since he knew I was crazy for old and busted jalopies. I have a thing about making old something new and better, something like turning an ugly duckling into a swan. So I did just that to this car, but it was not easy. After gramps died this thing went through so much trouble that I didn't even think it still existed…My brothers and I…well-let's just say we never got along at all. So when I "left" only God would know what happened to it. Came back just to get some stuff, saw it looking like crap, grabbed it, left and fixed it up to what it was today."

"Wow." whistled Mike impressed. You really liked this car huh?"

Dutch smiled and patted the hood affectionately. "I used to work as a small mechanic myself but now with my own business I'm building my own cars. I'm gonna make something of myself; I've got great ideas for new things for this godforsaken world. I'm gonna blow people's minds."

Mike watched as Dutch went on about his dreams for the future. Not to mention his hobby for art and the determination in his voice to get where he wanted. Mike envied that, to have a dream, an ambition, and strive for it breaking whatever bounds and reaching for the Heavens. He wished he had that, to have a dream to strive for. They both got in the purple car-Dutch said it was his favorite color-and began to drive. Mike opened one of the windows sighing in relief as he felt the cool air rush against his face. Turning his head to the window he closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. Finally a break, he was feeling the heaviness in his eyes already and it wasn't even five minutes since they sat in the car. "So" said Dutch snapping Mike out of his dozing. "You said you had a few questions for me?"

"Yeah!" he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "A lot actually."

"You look tired man. You wanna catch a wink before I start the talkin'?"

"Naw. Just-let's just get it over with. I wouldn't want to hear the story from Julie anyways; sometimes that girl has got a temper I don't want to tangle with."

"Amen to that. So, ask away."

"Since when did Julie get married?"

Dutch laughed at that one. He shook his head and gave Mike a look that screamed there was a back story to it. Mike gave Dutch a look and the dark skinned man spoke, a smile still on his face. "Well, it all began in the year of 1940 when Julie appeared out of nowhere. Me and Texas-Julie's husband-were taking a small drive to the great and big city that was New York. We heard that things were getting hot and we decide to catch a wif of the action. We decided to take Texas's old hat* of a barouche* since the man was as stubborn as they come. The old thing broke down in this small town here and there was no mechanic store in sight. I was beat and I ordered Texas to cast an eye* around the area to see if there was anything in sight. We got into a big argument, the damn blockhead not even listening and that's when Julie came. Now if I showed you the look of Texas's face when he saw that duchess* you would've laughed. It was love at first sight for him, for Julie, not so much. The B.Y.T* asked us if we needed help with the old jalopy* and sure as hell we said yes. Hoping we would be able to get the old wreck fixed and get the hoppin' back to New York, I asked her for the nearest mechanic's shop and boy was I surprised when I heard she said she owned one. At first the lucky gal was married with kids and believe me when I say I was thrown off even more when she said it was her and some guy Chuck who was there running the place all by themselves…"

For some reason Mike's heart sped up faster when he heard his best friend's name mentioned. So Chuck was helping Julie out? Wonder how that turned out.

"…So after heaving that old piece of scrap metal to the joint-I don't even know why that old fool keeps that crap of a car anyways, but the guy's a fuddy-duddy*-anyways, since Julie only knew a few stuff and couldn't work the stuff as well she made us a deal. Since we didn't have that much lettuce* at the time and basically stuck, she said that I could work on the thing, you know, get it runnin' again and stuff-and the price will be cut in half. I wasn't too happy with the deal, free is better you know, but Texas was all on board with it. Turns out the old piece of junk was a dinosaur, all of the parts and pieces outdated-a _horse carriage_ would've been a better sport of transportation. So being the eager beaver* I am, not to mention I was in the groove* I turned that old mess into a beauty. Took me about three months to change it, but boy it was worth it. During that time there was the usual love fuss, Texas was gammin'* up a storm trying to impress little Miss. Julie and of course the lass wouldn't have any of it. She taught that old pinwheel a thing or two." Dutch laughed at that one. "But boy when she fell for I mean she _fell._ Never seen a girl more in love than those two. It was nice, and I ended up riding the brand new car to the wedding. Pennies from heaven* since they said they would tip me-but I declined the offer knowing it was not necessary but Julie was insistent. Texas the selfish bastard was happy I wasn't taking the money, on her wedding day Julie slipped the money in my pocket and there was no way I was giving it back. The woman would've killed me if I did."

"Where did they get married?" asked Mike feeling more sleepy; he rested his head against the car seat feeling completely relaxed.

"Oh, in Texas."

His eyes shot wide open and he jolted up in his seat looking like a crazy man. Dutch just simply glanced at him, with a smirk on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Julie warned me about telling you that fact. She said it might kill ya. I think it did." he joked giving Mike one over. "But you're still breathing which is good. "Where-?" he croaked swallowing his spit. His throat was dry all of a sudden. "Where did they get all of that cash?"

"Julie said she had 3,000 bucks in the bank and would help pay all of the expenses. Texas was against it since he's all macho and was saying he…"

Mike drowned out the rest of Dutch's reminiscing. All that was going through his mind was the fact that Julie went into Ma's life savings. Their _emergency_ savings, money that was **not** supposed to be touched whenever and however you wanted. Not even _he_ touched that money when times were getting tough for the both of them and he desperately needed new parts for the cars he had to repair. He went into his _own pocket _and bought those parts, totally hindering his saving up for brand new and dillenger* parts for his own ride. He can't believe Julie did that, why would she do that?! He thought she was smarter than this and more mature for this kind of behavior! Wait until he gets home he's gonna give her a GOOD talking to. "…and the moved to Texas a week after the ceremony."

"Wait-they _MOVED?!"_

"Yeah…" said Dutch looking at Mike confused. "I thought you knew that…."

"Well apparently Julie left those out of her letters too." said the brunet bitterly looking out the window. Boy was Julie gonna get it.

"Well she said she was working on telling you but I thought she mentioned it by now. It's been a while since the marriage. I don't know man, you should check on her with that."

"I plan to…" growled Mike.

"Hey." said Dutch; his black eyes on the road. "Calm down a bit and breath. What Julie and Texas got going on is darby* and you shouldn't worry about a thing. Texas is a fifth avenue* kind of guy so Julie's got a good hand on her shoulders. His house _is_ in Texas and he wanted to move right back home after the ceremony but Julie wanted time to tell you…"

"Well she had all the time in the world."

Dutch sighed and rubbed a hand through his poofy ball haircut. "Just…" he said looking uncertain. "Just don't start anything unnecessary. You seem like a pretty smooth guy with a good head on your shoulders. I know you won't say anything un-diggish."

Mike looked at Dutch, his eyes searching the dark man's face and he eventually sighed. "Yeah…I know. I'm just-_really tired_ is all and I just need a good rest. Can I have that? A good rest?" Even to his own ears he sounded defeated, but it's been a long six years and he's ready to _go home._ Dutch smiled at Mike and reached over patting the guy on the shoulder. "Sure Mike" he said smiling, "Whatever makes the nightmares go away." Mike smiled back at him and leaned back into the seat sighing. His eyes half lidded gazing up into the blue sky, blue…that was Chuck's favorite color wasn't it? He let his eyes slowly fall into darkness and off he went.

_Gun shots. That's what all he heard before he felt the limb splitting pain of his flesh being ripped open. He yelled out in agony as he grabbed his now busted knee. He knew he wasn't going to be able to protect himself-or run for the matter. It was flowing blood, his calloused palm trying to put pressure on the raw wound. He felt his eyesight water up and his sight go blurry. He tightened his jaw and pushed down on the wound more, he used the strength of his powerful jaw to rip off a piece of fabric from his worn out jacket. It was ripped in many places anyways; the thing was like a useless rag that was just hanging off his back. He removed his hand quickly replacing the stinging wound with the piece of grotty* temporary bondage he made. He forced his leg to stand up; he pushed on the bone with all his will power ignoring the searing pain shooting up his leg and throughout his whole body. His vision blurred, the pain was like murder. He couldn't just lay there completely helpless, a burden to his comrades and his country. He had to keep fighting, he had a dignity and honor to protect and maintain._ _He heard in muffled sounds the sudden yell of a flash bomb, acting on instinct he jumped backwards slamming his body against the ground hissing as the now red fabric rubbed against the dirt covered ground. He slammed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes waiting for the explosion to go off. _

_**BOOM!**_

_Despite his try to avoid the impact of the flash he heard the ringing in his ears and his eyes still flashed and went blurry. He grabbed the nearest gun, a M1 Thompson (a.k.a Tommy) submachine gun. He quickly reloaded the gun with the dropped ammo case next to it and whipped himself around. He focused his eyes to the nearest enemy target, a Jap* was shooting three o' clock from where he was aiming. He pulled the trigger only using one bullet to take the guy out. Blood spurted out of the heart, the hand covering and the wide eyes of pure horror that stared right at Mike. He shuddered; he never liked looking a man in the eyes when death was right by their front door. He flinched and rolled to the side when a bullet just barely missed his face, he quickly aimed his gun towards the right where a young kid was aiming right at him. Mike didn't even hesitate to blow his brains out._

_He sat up shooting here and there as fast as he could, taking down enemies by the dozen, he always had an excellent aim; that's why they wanted to appoint him as sniper-but he turned it down. He wasn't good with patience when things needed to get done, he rather finish the job right then and there. He was in his limit when he felt a jab of pain sear through his side; he jerked his head to the right and gasp in fear when he saw a gun pointed right to his face. The bastard must've circled around without him noticing and caught him off guard. Perfect. He pointed his gun but it was quickly kicked away and his face was smashed with the boot. He choked on his own blood and spit and glared at the man who was going to take his life away from him. He glared into the eyes of his killer and saw nothing, nothing when the man began to pull the trigger, nothing when he knew his life was going to end, nothing when he heard the gunshot and the man slowly falling to his knees, nothing as those eyes stayed open and breathed its last breath. Nothing as it died._

_He felt the bile built up in his throat, the guy fell on top of him, the warm blood seeping through the material in his back. He grunted pushing him off, he felt the blood in his knee spurt as the used his strength to force the now lifeless body off of him. The man was older and heavier than Mike, so naturally it was a job to remove the extra weight. He felt the weight of the dead man feel light as a feather as it magically disappeared, looking up he couldn't help but smile as he saw the man who saved him. The man that looked no older than Mike himself smirked and held out his hand, his blond strands that were sticking out of his helmet blowing softly in the wind._

"_Julius…"_

He woke up in a cold sweat. Panting, his eyes wide he clutched his heart. He felt under his palm the fast thumps that rumbled in his chest, so hard that it might just burst out of his chest. He brought a shaking hand to his mouth, he hadn't dreamed about him in a long time. He breathed out slowly putting his face in his hands trying to calm himself down, he couldn't help but feel the anxiety and the pain that he suppressed for all of those months. He felt the hot tears stream down his face, but he just passed it off as the sweat that was dripping from his forehead. He rubbed his face a couple of times before looking around to find he was in his old room. He laid back on his pillow, his breathing light and soft now, how long has it been since he last slept in his bed? A proper bed? He scanned the walls and the shelves that he kept all of his toy cars he collected as a child-it hasn't changed one bit. He smiled in spite of himself; looks like Julie kept it the way it was, even if he was a grown adult by now. He looked to the small wood dresser that was at the side of his bed. A glass of water with some dry crackers was placed on a small plate; it had slices of cheese on top that looked fresh. His stomach growled like a loin's roar, he licked his lips. He drew his feet off of his bed and picked up the plate and began munching it down. Boy was he hungry, he shoved down the crackers with cheese and water in a minute, he burped and patted his stomach in satisfaction; but that didn't mean he was full yet. He got up and stretched seeing he was only in his undergarments and he scratched his head; now who would undress him so casually? _'Whatever_…' he thought already searching through a pair of jeans _'I'm hungry and I bet everybody's waiting for me to wake up.'_ He twisted his back hearing all of the joints and kinks crack, boy was he stiff. Rolling his neck a couple of times he walked into the hallway and hopped down the stairs in his bare feet. A simple white t-shirt hung loosely on his shoulders and moved in the soft wind. He heard voices in the kitchen and he breathed out trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, it sounded like Julie and some other woman who was with her-it's been so long. He strutted in casually not even making a big appearance as he walked up to one of the cabinets and pulled out some corn flakes for breakfast. He tried not to smirk as he felt four eyes on him, the conversation dropped like a nail as soon as he step foot in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk glass; he grabbed a bowl, poured the flakes and the milk together, grabbed a spoon and walked to the table. Cereal in the morning was just what he needed.

He kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him looking as nonchalant as possible as he heard a clack of heels walk furiously in his direction; he didn't even look up when a shadow was casted over him. He choked on his cereal as two strong arms wrapped around his neck, soft hair brushed across his cheek and he was pushed back in his seat. The small frame against his lean torso was shaking; silent sobs were made as wet tears splashed against his neck. He smiled wrapping his arms around his little sister burying his face into her hair; God how much he missed Julie. They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before Julie pulled back and smacked Mike across the face. Mike slapped his own cheek in shock as he looked at his sister as if she was crazy; the twenty-two year old simply huffed and flipped her hair placing her hands on her hips. He yellow summery dress swished and he white boots clacked against the floor. "That's for being an idiot and not saying "Hi." she said simply. Mike slowly smiled despite the stinging on his face. "I missed you too Jules." He smile widened as he saw his little sister blush and tears well up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away pouting and crossing her arms. "I'm not a little girl anymore Mike! You don't need to give me pet names."

"But that's what makes you Julie."

"Wh-what? Whatever! I want you to meet a friend I met in Deluxe! Her name's Claire-."

"Wait, you went to _Deluxe?"_

Julie cringed a little but tilted up her head a bit. "Yes, I did. I work for a company now, a catalog company for women. It pays good money."

"Since when were allowed to _work? _I thought they stayed in the house and took care of the kids." he saw Julie frown at that. "Well _Mike._" her voice got defensive. "When you and your _boys_ were out shooting your fancy guns us ladies were busting our asses working and helping you out. Believe it or not Mike but women can work too."

Mike frowned at his little sister's choice of words. Since when did Julie cuss. "First of all, don't you cuss in front of me. You know how I don't like that language. Second of all, I never said I had a problem with it-it's just-life has changed and I'm kind of behind."

Julie's face softened but her arms were still crossed. "A _lot_ has changed Mike, in the world and in here. More than you know…"

"I heard you got married…" he said playing with the now floating and soggy flakes in his milk. Julie's breath hitched at that, looks like Dutch _did_ tell him. "Y-Yeah, um, Mike-I gotta tell you something-."

"TEXAS IS BACK!"

Mike chocked in his spoon with the sudden burst of energy. He spit out the metal utensil and turned around. Julie let out a breath of relief hearing her loud husband bust through the door. She walked over to him and received a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey babe." said Texas in his rough voice. "Just got back with blondie around town picking up the groceries like you asked. Did Tiny wake up yet?"

"Actually…" Julie said looking behind her. "He did." Mike wasn't prepared for the huge tackle and his body brought in a head lock; he grunted as he felt knuckled rub against his skin. He squirmed against the big muscled and finally pushed the guy away already out of breath. He saw a short man that was about Julie's height wearing a black cap, a black t-shirt with dark jeans and black boots. Red flames decorated the black shirt and a symbol of a white oval with a red stripe coming down the middle. Mike raised an eyebrow at the strange design but thought nothing of it; it didn't make sense asking the guy already-seeing as how he was an _overly dramatic_ person. "Sorry Tiny, didn't mean to wear you out. Texas is powerful but sometimes he forgets his own strength." Mike looked at Texas funny; was the guy referring to himself in Third Person? "Uh…you must be Julie's husband?" said Mike slowly sticking out a hand. The hand was gripped in a powerful hand and his whole arm was jerked up and down. For a guy who looked to be 5'6, he was pretty strong. Not to mention how the short man called _him_ tiny when Mike sported a good 6'2. "Yeah, I'm the lucky guy to marry your hot sister. Just saying. Wish you were there at the ceremony though, super cool man. Though Texas would prefer some explosions or something, or some kick butt karate. Either one. You know how to fight?"

Mike blinked totally thrown off with this guy's way of speaking. Seriously, who was this guy?

"I wish I was there too. I was just told the good news by Dutch during the drive here. I didn't even give you my permission to wed Julie though."

"Mike!" Julie hissed.

"No, no, it's cool babe. Texas understands." He looked Mike straight in the eye, his face serious. "Can I have your sister as my loving wife until the day we die together?" Mike looked at Texas up and down, and then at Julie who was glaring bullets through his head. Mike tapped his finger against his chin and pretended to "examine" the scene* like some scientists. Julie was getting anxious and anxious by the minute just looking for something hard enough to beat her dumb brother's head in. Mike finally nodded and beamed at Texas sticking his hand out. "Welcome to the family." he said. Texas smiled-his buck teeth showing-and slung an arm around Mike's shoulder bringing the guy down a foot. "Good to be here." said Texas "But who knew you could sleep like a baby Tiny? Texas and blondie had to lift you up the stairs and all you did was snore. But Texas had to carry you the rest of the way up the steps since blondie konked out from the beginning. But you would've waked up from dream land after one of Texas's karate kicks. Then you wouldn't have been able to sleep for like three months. But Julie said to leave you alone so Texas did; you got lucky."

"Right…" said Mike looking skeptical at Texas. "I'm so lucky."

"You bet your ass you are. Anyways, Texas has to go. The pansy wants me to help him with a barouche he's working on. Catch you later babe. I'll come and show you my awesome karate moves later Tiny; blow your mind and everything."

"Looking forward to it…" said Mike not even knowing what "karate" is. "Oh!" said Texas snapping his fingers and turning around. "Blondie said he'll catch up with you later. Said he had some nerd stuff to do before he came."

'_Blondie?' _"You mean Chuck?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Blondie. Anyways, gotta go babe, catch you later." He pecked Julie on the cheek and sprinted out the door with a _"HOOOOOYA!"_ and down the road in his car. Once again leaving Mike, Julie, and…what was her name again? "Before any more interruptions come I want to introduce you to Claire. She's my best friend and Chuck's girlfriend. I wish you met her from the beginning but-."

"Wait." said Mike putting up his hands. "Chuck has a _girlfriend?_ A_ real_ girlfriend that can talk and everything?"

Julie rolled her eyes smirking. "Yes you jerk, and it would be _polite_ if you said "Hi" to her jerk." Mike looked over his sister's head and saw a smooth skinned dark woman with plump purple lips, big black eyes, a voluptuous hour glass body and a lightened aqua dress with a white line that went from her right shoulder down to the seam. She smiled politely and curtsied in front of Mike. Mike blinked, so she was real? "Uh…" he stuttered holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Chuck's girlfriend!" Claire raised her nicely cut eyebrow and shook the tan and big hand that was presented to her. "Nice to like, meet you too. Julie says _a lot_ of stuff about you and how she totally looks up to you and everything. It's like, _really_ cute at first but-"

"CLARE!" Julie screeched red in the face. "You don't _tell_ him that! He's an idiot and he'll never let it go!"

"Oh, well whatever. It's not like I told him _everything _when we bunny! 'Cause if I totally did then-"  
"Claire! Shut. Up." The friend named "Claire" quickly zipped her mouth but rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Julie huffed and shot Mike a look to warn him if he said anything. Mike just smirked and held his hands up in surrender. He wasn't going to say a word…._yet._ "So…" he said looking at Claire; ignoring the stretching feeling in his stomach. "How long have you been rationed*?" Claire tapped her nicely purple manicured nail against her chin.

"For about….maybe like one year now." Mike choked on the milk he was draining from the bowl. _ONE YEAR?!_ Holy sweet Jesus since when was Chuck that good with the ladies? If that guy could keep a duchess for more than a month then he must be some kind of brainchild*; and that's just speaking lightly for the guy. It's not like he was off-time-jiving* the guy, naw, it's just…well…Chuck was never any _good_ with girls. Before he went to the war Mike was rolling around town picking up every girl that he saw, flirting, fooling around here and there, and sometimes hooking Chuck up a bit; unfortunately the guy would start to babble about some smart stuff and lose the girl. The poor guy would just be the third wheel instead of the second wheel helping spin the other two. Or something like that.

Mike felt sorry for him, he really did. There's nothing more in the world that Mike would want if it meant that Chuck wasn't happy.

It wasn't like Mike was some kind of playboy that screwed here and there and didn't even stay till morning, no; he had his manners and gentlemanly essence himself-maybe that's what made him so popular in the dating world. He only dated girls that he liked and fit his taste-there was one pet peeve he had though that practically told you if were dating material for Mike Chilton: DO NOT CUSS, CURSE, SWEAR, MAKE YOUR MAMMA WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP, OR HAVE PEOPLE ASKING YOU IF YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH. If you did neither of those things then you were as good as gold.

Recollecting himself, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked Claire in the face who was currently filing her nails-where she got it from do not ask him-and looking rather _bored._ He scoffed and sat up in his chair, bowl in hand and stretched showing all of that toned and tan skin he had hiding under his shirt. He didn't notice the way Claire's eyes glued to Mike yet her hands never stopped, the way they followed and looked at him up and down as he walked to the kitchen sink washing his dish, the way they shone as his ass moved in those jeans in the most perfect ways. A light blush appeared on her brown plump cheeks and she shook her head concentrating back on her precious nails. Mike didn't notice it, but Julie did. The younger Chilton felt the cold feeling of _bad_ in her stomach and she cleared her throat. Gaining the attention of both people she smiled nervously at Mike and walked up to her friend grabbing an arm. "Sorry Mikey but me and Claire are going shopping in the town today, you know, gotta get clothes and everything for the big trip!"

Mike's ears shot up on that, he almost forgot to *cough* _interrogate_ *cough* Julie about the whole business with Ma's cash and her sudden moving to Texas. "Wait Julie-!" he called out holding out his arm as if it could grab her. But he was too late; Julie and Claire were already out the door and into Julie's yellow 1939 Buick Coupe with a glossy outing and some shiny silver rims that shone in the light. Mike built it before he left right from scratch just for his little sis, waiting for the day she would be on the road crusin' like a Chilton. Throughout the generations of Chilton's, may it be from horse n' carriage to hovering cars-they were the best riders in town. No matter how badly in shape the old jalopy might be in, grab a Chilton, tell 'em to ride that bad boy like a race car, and sure as hell they would. There hasn't been one Chilton yet who hasn't driven a car and mastered the skill of the automobile; it's like a gift through the veins of a pure blooded Chilton. His mother could drive, his grandfather could drive, his great grandfather could drive, and so on and so forth. So it wasn't a surprise that Julie could handle a stick shift at the age of sixteen-Mike learning at the age of twelve. "A God given talent." Is what his mother always called it, some people who say poppycock* to it but they knew deep down inside that's what it really was.

_Talent._

Mike sighed and picked out his ear with his pinky to get the itch out. There was no use standing around simply doing nothing, he might as well go and take a shower and say "Hello" to everyone again. He walked up the steps slowly dragging his hand against the railing, remembering the old memories that were embedded in those walls. The good and the bad. The constant arguing between him and Kane, the fights, the beatings, the _blood._ The way he abused his mother and how she _let_ him touch her like that, how she always blamed it on _their_ well-being saying it was better if she got hurt. How it was better if _they_ weren't involved and how _they_ should not worry about mommy 'cause she'll take care of it. Mike stopped in the middle of his room, fists clenched, brown eyes ablaze, throat tight. Ma didn't know a damn thing back then, 'cause all she did was tell lies, lies that didn't even work. The pain that she felt _they _felt, the sorrow that she had_ they_ had, the sudden depression spikes that she suffered _they_ suffered. She didn't realize just how connected they all were, it was like they were one. One who shared the same mind, same body, same soul, same heart. When Ma died, _they_ died. Or at least that's what it felt like when she took her last breath. It felt as if something was being pulled out of the deep depths of his body, being yanked, pulled, twisted and jerked around as if it was some kind of rag doll. When she left, he left. Julie recovered better than him, for she was not put with the _guilt_, the _burden_ that Mike felt when Ma left. How a simple seventeen year old boy was left with no support taking care of a house, a _child_, a car-_**Responsibilities**__._ It was too much for one person to take. So that's why he left.

His throat tightened and his fingers dug into his skin so deep it felt like it was ripping flesh. He shook his head and released his hands; the stinging is what brought him back to reality. He thought back to his conversation with Julie. She mentioned that she went to Deluxe, the hincty* grandstand gammin' creeps* Deluxe. He felt the bile in his throat, since when was Julie moving around so far and alone by herself? He remembered when they were kids how she would never want to be left alone even if they were in the same room. He couldn't leave her by herself for three seconds even if he was three feet away or she'll start bawlin' like a new born baby. Now…well…._now_ she's traveling twenty miles to and fro occasionally. Julie Chilton grew up and Mike missed it, he missed it all. He rubbed his face rough, why does he keep going into the dark side of things when he should be thinking about the lighter side of the moon?! God dammit he was _home_ and he needed to see his family and friends again to let them know he's _alive! _He smirked at that, but knowing Julie and Chuck they probably told everyone in the whole of Motorcity and probably all of Detroit. He can imagine people from miles away exclaiming how "Mike Chilton is back!" and their own neighbors going "Who?" He smiled in spite of himself, way back when they were kids-e, Chuckles, and Jules always ran around causing mischief here and there just for the fun of it. Of course he would be the mastermind behind it all, Julie would help conjure up the details, and Chuck-well-Chuck would wail when they actually got caught. What was the fun of doing a prank when you wouldn't get caught and chased? The point of a prank is to get in trouble and see how fast your adrenaline can get you running. They were caught a few times by the fizz a couple of times and get sent home back to Ma and get a good butt whooping. Chuck would get sent to his crying as if he was going to die-Mike wasn't lying when he said all of Detroit could hear Chuck's screams as he was scolded and beaten by his mother. The guy only got two pats on the toosh anyways! It's not like he was beaten with the leather belt like Ma did to him and Julie. Ma didn't play.

He smiled at those fond memories; yeah life was that fun back then. Their teenage years consisted off the dark ones which Mike didn't want to go further into. He did enough of that. But he couldn't fade* the irritating fact that Julie was going to Deluxe. He made it _mandatory_ for Julie to not set a _foot_ in that accursed place. It was where _He_ lived. Mike shuddered at the thought, that guy always gave him the shivers in the wrong kind of way. It was called Disgust.

Throwing his clothes anywhere but the dirty hamper he jumped into the big square tub, pulled the curtains and began the bathe himself. It's been a while since he's jumped inside the tub, watching all the brown water gather up at the hole he grabbed the soap, and the loofa and washed himself. He let his eyes close always liking the feeling of the water against his body, washing himself was therapeutic to him, like driving; it always put him in a good mood. Scrubbing his body he moaned in ecstasy as the scratchy texture rubbed against his skin so right, he'll never tell it to anyone but he _loves_ these weird girly things. Not only did they do the job right but they made it feel _good _too.

His mind began to reel on its own, making him think about a thousand things a minute. From his car, to groceries, to movies in town, to Chuck, to girls, to Chuck, to the newest cars on sale, to Chuck, to starting up the business again, to Chuck, to Chuck, to Chuck, to Chuck and some more Chuck. Mike opened his eyes and blinked. What the heck was going on here? He had his hands in his hair, full of cherry shampoo (Julie's) and soapy foam all over the place. Why was he thinking about Chuck? Maybe it's because they're best buds ever and how he missed him so much and he can't wait to see him again. Yeah, that's what it was. Liking that idea he closed his eyes again lathering his brunet hair that was darkened by the water.

'_I wonder how Old Man Jenkins is doing nowadays? The last time I saw the old coot it was a year before the war started; I think he was what? Eighty or something back then? It's a shame his wife died a week after their fiftieth anniversary, it was a nice one too. They renewed their vows and everything, Julie looked so pretty and Ma looked so beautiful in her yellow summer dress. Yellow was always her favorite color, just like Jules. I've always like green though, cooler and more macho like me, Mike Chilton. 'Cause I'm Mike Chilton. Chuck always liked blue though, I'm not surprised, with eyes like those it could make the sky jealous and the bluest of the blue seas envious. Not to mention his sunny blond hair that just shone in the light especially on a sunny day; it was like he stole the sun and made it into a silky mop of wonder. Not to mention his cute freckles that always seemed to move with his face and his constant changing of emotions.'_

Mike stopped and opened his eyes again. He went from old men, to anniversaries, to Chuck…and stayed at Chuck. Again. For the second time. And he called him _"cute". _Guys don't do that, they don't call other guys _"cute" _especially when they're your age and your best friend for years. So no, Chuck's freckles are NOT cute. A memory flashed in his eyes of Chuck laughing, hair out of face, freckles moving, ring of the sound in the air. _'Okay.'_ he thought rinsing out his hair. '_Maybe just a LITTLE cute. But not a lot. Because we're guys and guys don't do that…right?'_ He grunted and washed his body off one more time before turning off the water and cleaning out of his ears with a nearby rag. He pulled his green towel with the white embroidery of "Mike" that his mother out on when they were kids. He thought he lost the thing or Julie threw it out after he left; good thing she didn't. It was his favorite. Drying himself off he whipped the thing just for the fun of it and hanged it back over the railing. He brushed his teeth-you can never be _too_ clean-plus he was going to get dirty later on anyways, and checked himself in the mirror. He didn't notice the squeak and the small sound of quick footsteps that disappeared out of sight.

His eyes scanned his torso looking at all of the marks from past scratches to war scars. It wasn't that badly scratched, and the scars healed well enough for a person to barely see them; but to Mike it was as clear as day. A man knows his own wounds for each is a burned memory into his soul. If he was questioned on each he could tell you the whole back story using the smallest details and specifics. Yeah, they were that bad. He walked back into his room butt naked for Mike Chilton had no same when it comes to his house. He didn't even notice the loud _thud!_ that came from down the hall by the steps. He opened his door and plopped on his bed once again looking around his room. If it was the laziness that's making him want to keep the room then so be it. He likes the way it is. But knowing Julie she would probably demand for the remodeling _immediately_. With or without his consent. Julie could be bossy like that just like all women, they were demanding creatures that no known force had power of. Fierce creatures that would rip a man's heart out in a second. The cool breeze from his open window graced his face that made him shiver slightly, yet he didn't move to cover himself. He liked basking in his birthday suit in the private sanctuary of his room where no one could bother him. Though it would be nice to have a warm body lying right under his arm; skin to skin, heat to heat, heart to heart, exchanging breathes in a loving embrace. He quirked an eyebrow at his own thought eyelids never lifting. Since when did he become the sort or romantic? I mean, he _did_ still have the sexual tension in his body. It's a wonder he didn't just screw the next thing he saw; he was a man, a man with needs. But those needs would never be opened to the public-only for VIP'S behind closed doors. He opened his eyes and looked around, no one was in the house, he heard nothing, and his door was closed. He felt the heat creep in his face, curse his raging hormonal needs.

He breathed slowly through his nose and slowly lay back in his bed. He can't believe he was doing this. His hand moved slowly down his chest, across his stomach and passes his belly button. It stopped at the curly hairs of his groin and he bit his tongue-God he was being such a virgin! He began to think of voluptuous breasts, wet vaginas, and hot steamy kisses with women. He thought of legs being spread open, seductive loud moans, and sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. He thought of tongues messing in heat, pumping of dick in nice warm flesh, and whispers of more to come. His hand began to tease with the head of his cock, the thing was hardening but in a weak state. He focused his imaginations of a hot steamy blonde calling out his name, crying it out, _begging _for more. He thought of red nipples, creamy skin, blue eyes and freckles. He thought of tall skinny bodies, broad shoulders, and the shivers of pleasure under his torso. He thought of long blond hair covering that soft face, red face blushing, and a nice ass ready for entering. He thought of the feeling of a body _riding _him burying that pale face in his neck screaming out in pleasure. Long arms that were covered in hair around his neck and the sound of flesh against flesh.

'_Oh Mikey!'_

'_Chuck….'_

'_Wai-ah! Wait-Mikey I-can't-AGH~! OH GOD MIKEY THAT'S TOO MUCH~! AGH~!'_

'_CHUCK!'_

"Ch-Chuck…"

_His fingers slowly dug into Chuck's flesh as the blond quivered under him. The feeling of his cock pump in and out of that warm trap was too good. And the sounds that were being made were just turning him on even more. He placed a sloppy wet kiss on Chuck's lips tasting the sweet ambrosia that was his. Diving his tongue into the mouth he felt the hard pants that were being made as he felt the tensing building his stomach. Chuck gasped as he hit a spot that made him go wild. His face was the color of red and tears where in his eyes with his mouth agape and eyes fluttering. Mike was feeling the heat in his cheeks but mashed their lips together in a strong kiss. How good this felt between the two. How it felt so right that nothing could make it any better than this. The humping was getting faster and sloppier as Chuck began to reach his climax, the loud screams of pleasure filled the room as he kept hitting the same spot over and over again. Mike grabbed Chuck's small waist as he kissed and licked the sweet taste loving the fact that such a hot little thing was under him. Blond hair wet and damp that was pulled back, eyes misted with lust, and face crimson Mike drilled the image into his mind. He felt his stomach tighten and his cock twitch as Chuck screamed-_

Mike let out a small groan as he spilled his semen all over his body. Falling on the bed, the sheets, his stomach, _everywhere_. He lay flat on his back wide eyes chest heaving up and down. What the heck did he just do to himself? Not only did he imagine having sex with a man, but his best friend, that was a man, that had a _girlfriend, _and that he was going steady with. What just happened there was against all things Christian and holy and all that jazz. He should have _never _thought of that and he never _will_ think of it again because that's just the hormones playing tricks on him. He swallowed the thick saliva that built in his throat. It got the job done at least; he lifted his head and looked down at the mess in front of him. He groaned and slammed his head against the pillows, looks like he had to clean himself again.

After a couple of long minutes bringing everything back to place Mike merrily walked to the garage whistling and feeling lighter than ever. He stopped in front of the large building and breathed in the smell of metal and gasoline. He missed this place so much. Wearing his trademark jacket, a dark blue and orange lining long sleeved leather jacket with some stamps from he put on the last time he wore it as a teen. Even now, as a grown adult, the thing still fit him like new. It was a gift Ma gave him before she passed; it was a nice Christmas that year. His tight white t-shirt that shaped his muscles that were stuffed in a brown trousers and brown boots shown he was home. His hair was still a little damp from his second wash (he'll have tissues next time) that it clung to his forehead. He whistled and walked into the garage lifting the heavy doors from the ground; the thing was a couple of feet away from the house. Since the previous owners never liked connected garages to houses they remolded the garage that _was _connected to the house into a bedroom and built the big thing Mike was entering.

Yanking up the heavy doors, his cheeks puffed out, Mike finally got the thing to open. He took a deep breath of the moldy air, the smell of fresh gasoline, and the black oil that was covered everywhere…

'_Wait….__**fresh**__ gasoline?'_

How can he smell fresh gasoline when no one has been in here for the past seven years? His eyes widened and he felt the blood drop from his face. Someone was in _his_ garage. Touching _his_ stuff. And most of all-God please make him be wrong-but riding _his_ car. _His _precious Mutt.

He swayed on the ground back and forth not strong enough to think about somebody's grubby hands all over his clean baby. He gulped nothing as he brought his shaking hand to the hood of the car. He felt the perspiration grow at his forehead. Anything could've happened to this car, a thief could've stolen it and this just might be some rusty junk of metal. Or some punks could've gone on a joy ride and did _other_ things in it. Or even worse…._bent_ it. He swallowed the bile that was threatening to come out-he swears, if _anything_ happened to his precious Mutt somebody was going to _DIE._ He ripped the cover off almost fainting from that, his jaw clenched as he watched the covering slowly slip off for which seemed for _hours_ but was only a few seconds. He gasped, but not in fear, in jaw dropping amazement. What he left was a red 1930 Cadillac Series 353 Fleetwood with glossy surface, shiny rims, and leather seating. It was his mother's and she passed it down to him, they both named it "Mutt" since it had a bobble head of a dog inside of it. He was nine back then.

He steadied himself against the wall; his nails digging into the rough surface. What he found there-What. He. Found. There. Was a green 1930s Bugatti Supercharger La 57C Vanvooren per lo Sha di Persia, su disgeno della Delahaye 165 Figoni Falaschi. With brand new rims, a bumper that curved down, two bumps in the front, and orange flames on the sides of it. The old bobble head was placed inside on the hood where Mike always likes it and…yeah. It was fucking amazing.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore. This was UNBELIEVEABLE. First of all, where the HELL did Julie get a FOREIGN car from in the first place?! The wheel is even _installed_ on the left like how Westerners drive cars! Second of all how the HELL did she get ALL OF THE MONEY to buy this piece of work?! And THIRD OF ALL who the HELL fixed this baby up to what it looks like now?! If there was a God up there he is LOVING him right now. He was on his knees with his jaw touching the floor and eyes hanging out of its sockets just dangling there-or it at least felt like they were. This was unbelievable. TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. Maybe he's still in the war dreaming about all of this just waiting to get killed. He paled at that, if he woke up before riding that baby he was going to shoot himself.

He scrambled to his feet punching them to get the blood rushing. He was driving that thing no matter what-even if it kills him. He jumped in the car seat not even bothering to open the door and reached to start up the ignition when he realized something was wrong. Where's the key?

He groaned and hit his head against the wheel. Welp, it _was_ too good to be true. Now all he has to do is wait for the bullet to blow his brain to smithereens. He sat there in silence for a few minutes waiting for his eyes to wake up to the sounds of war. Nothing. _'Okay…'_ he thought breathing out of his nose. _'So I this ISN'T a dream and this is a big joke. Very funny guys. Now who's car is this?'_

If it wasn't for his mental breakdown and the silence that filled the huge garage he would've never heard the most _tiniest_ squeak come from the doorway. He sat up and jerked his body around, eyes narrowed, looking for the intruder that apparently was sneaking in. His eyes kept searching finding absolutely nothing and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. _'Must've been a mouse…'_

He scratched the back of his head looking as sad as a kicked puppy and opened the car door when he heard a huge _bang!_ coming from outside the garage. Okay, somebody was _definitely _here. He slipped out of his car quietly creeping to get his double sided metal clubbed pole that he used during his free time. He liked to keep himself into shape, swinging the useless thing around like he was some crime fighting hero like in the comics. He made it from scrap metal he found around the place and made the…_whatever_ for fun. He used it rarely when punks came around to mess with Julie or the property. No one messes with Mike Chilton and gets away without a few broken teeth.

He crouched down walking slowly to the clanking of noise that was coming from outside, he heard a voice that sounded like it was about to cry-too bad for them-and the constant banging and clanging of metal. Way to be discreet. He sat up quietly against the wood wall and listened to the voice carefully to see if he recognized it. If it was that meathead Tooley he was going to _really_ pop that guy's jaw open. Sometimes enough is enough.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" the voice said in distress. "What am I going to do if he sees this?! Oh GOD I'm in SO much trouble he does NOT like anybody touching his stuff at all-and-UGH! I'm a freaking CLUTCH when I shouldn't be! He didn't even like the car that I worked on so hard….."

Mike eyes widened. He dropped his weapon and swung around the wall to stare at a messy looking blond with blue eyes, freckles, a blush on his face, and the most _terrified_ look Mike has ever seen. Dirty light blue overalls that had stains on it, a white shirt that was holey, and worn out sneakers was fitting on the skinny figure that was sprawled all over the metal. Mike stared dumbfounded in shock as he stared at the man who he cared about most in the world.

"Chuck…"

His best friend, his brother, the most trusted person he could risk his life for. He felt his heart thump a thousand time against his chest, looking at the person who grew up with him a full grown adult like he was. But yet-in the strangest ways-he doesn't look any different than when they were seventeen. Except for the fact that Chuck's hair was pulled back in a ponytail that showed his pale and creamy face that shone in the Sun. Beads of sweat was on top of the crown of his head that rolled down the curves of his cheeks. His hands were covered with think brown gloves and his arms had a little scratches from the fall he had. Mike looked him up and down, his mind was blank and he couldn't even think.

"Mi-Mikey?! Y-You're not supposed to BE HERE! I told Julie the car wasn't even finished yet and to prevent you from coming into the garage so you won't see how bad it looks and it's not that I'm not HAPPY to not see you at all but I mean this was supposed to be a surprise and I was really looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you saw it but now you're here and now I'm here touching your stuff like you don't want me to but I tripped and I'm sorry and I'll go right now Mikey I'll see you later and it was really nice to see you again so BYE!" the blond began to struggle getting up but with all of the junk on top of him he was unsuccessful; the blush on his cheeks just deepened as he looked down refusing to meet the brown eyes that were glued to him. "Let me just-give me a few minutes and I'll figure out how to get out of this mess…."

Mike dropped to his knees, if he was crying he didn't care if the President saw it for he wrapped his arms around his best friend and let the tears flow. He was finally home. Finally home with the people he cares about. Chuck froze when he felt the two strong (and muscular) arms wrapped around him in a strong embrace. Since when did Mike get so beefy?! His head buried into the brunet hair wear he smelled the musk and….cherries? Mike always smelled of gingerbread to him for some reason with a hint of cinnamon. It always melted him to the soul and he found himself melting into the embrace. "I missed you too buddy." whispered the blond smiling as he felt the strong arms squeeze tighter around him; he didn't even realize the tears were falling softly down his face.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the heat from the other until Chuck was being choked and needing his valuable oxygen. Mike laughed and ruffled the blond hair but internally questioning the blush that rushed across the pale skin. They talked for a few hours reflecting on the old times and laughing about anything and everything soaking up their time alone together in seven years. Seven years may not sound long but it felt like millenniums to them. Eventually Chuck's stomach rumbled which the blond blushed hotly too and Mike just laughed standing up. "Well looks like all of that chatting worked up an appetite huh? I guess I'm pretty starved myself. Haven't had anything this morning, I skipped lunch talking to you." Chuck blushed and pouted staring at the ground. "Well you should've said something you idiot or I would've made you a meal." Mike chocked on his own spit and burst out into laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"You-hehe-cannot-PFFT!-Cook for your LIFE."

"Y-Yes I can! Remember the time I boiled eggs for you! That came out pretty good!"

Mike tilted his head and gave Chuck a look; his smile never left his face. "Dude. You burnt the pot _and_ the eggs. Julie had to come in and save the whole house from burning. That was the day you were banned from the kitchen in our house."

"H-Hey! But I-I-! Oh screw it that was pretty bad wasn't it?"

" 'Bad' in an _understatement._" Mike and Chuck stared at each other smiling before bursting into laughter. Mike heaved over clutching his stomach and Chuck rolling on the ground; tears coming out of his eyes. Boy did the good times seem so good yet so far away. They've all changed, all matured, and all grown without each other. It was sad to think about, but now-now the balance is set and peace is restored…for now.

Mike caught his breath and straightened his back grinning. He held out his tan hand for his buddy; Chuck was still chuckling and grabbed the strong giving him a "Thank You." between the giggles. Mike-not even realizing his own strength-yanked Chuck off of his feet getting a yelp from the wailer and both bodies crash into each other. Mike instinctively wrapped his arms around Chuck's waist to prevent him from falling, he held him tightly against his strong chiseled figure looking down at the blond with wide eyes. Chuck's knees were bent and his arms brought in against the tanned torso looking up-eyes just as wide-into the brown eyes that gazed down. Their faces were close, so very close, so close that their breaths mingled in the small space of air they had left. A maddening blush sprouted on Chuck's face and he began to drabble pushing himself away from the taller figure. Mike simply held on, eyes glazed over as he squeezed the lanky figure in his arms, he drabbling stopped immediately as the blond gaped at the man who was holding him so tightly. "M-Mikey?" he stuttered not really knowing what's going on. Mike just leaned forward and whispered against the blond's lips; brushing against each other which made Chuck's blush deepen even more. "Chuck…" said Mike his voice deeper and filled with something Chuck didn't know of. In all of his knowledge and brains Mike Chilton is something he will _never_ be able to figure out.

He tried to flinch away as best friend slowly leaned in to do what Chuck was trying to prevent. Yet no matter how hard he tried Mike would just tighten his hold and have a strong hand grip his pale chin. Chuck felt his whole body tremble in not fear-but _want_ and he didn't understand _why?!_ Wasn't he in love with Clarice? Carmilla? Candice? W-what was her name again? He squeaked as their lips mashed together. He felt the taller body tremble at the contact, feeling his lips being mashed against he let his eyes fall slowly giving into the feelings. Mike was breathing hard against Chuck, he pushed down on the blond's lips tasting everything that was Chuck's Mouth and _enjoying_ every single second of it. He tilted the blond's head back earning a squeak and he took that opportunity to dive his tongue into that warm mouth. Chuck's mouth was so _warm_ and he felt the hot breaths that were escaping from the blond's mouth. The wetness, the tongue, the _movements_, and the way he let his tongue swirl around the blond's. He pushed in deeper not getting enough, the way they were angled was not helping him nor Chuck, the blond's back was arched backwards all the way with Mike towering over him-the guy's legs felt like jelly anyways.

He broke the contact receiving gasps of breaths from the blond's mouth. Chuck's eyes were still closed and he leaned in wanting more from the soldier that made him go wild. Mike growled loving Chuck's enthusiasm and lifted the blond off from the ground and slammed him against the garage door. Chuck wrapped his legs around Mikes waist gasping as the tan man sucked and nibbled against his neck and collar bone. The way those lips trailed kisses from his Adam's Apple to the underside of his chin and suck against the bone. Chuck was covered in Mike's spit from his neck to the upper part of his chest. He whined leaning his head down wanting that taste of the soldier's mouth against his own. Mike bucked his hips against Chuck's ass and that made the blond gasp. They were both stone rock hard at this moment and Chuck stared wide eyed at the tent that was there. How can he be so turned on by Mike just kissing him when thinking about Claire gradually gets him hard?

Chuck gasped and paled at that. He forgot about Claire! He was cheating on his girlfriend with his _best friend_ and is about to have sex with him _in the garage._ He does NOT do scandals! His heart can't take the drama. He opened his mouth to say something when only a croak and a moan from the nibbling on his ear lobe. He cleared his throat still panting and pushing Mike away weakly; why does he have no power in his limbs anymore?! "Mi-Mikey…" he said weakly. "W-we…c-can't-ahh-do-o thi-is-haa-anymore! Cuh-Cuh-Claaahhhh-Claire-HAA~!" Somehow Mike undid Chuck's overalls and lifted up the worn out holey t-shirt that Chuck threw on when he was going to work on Mike's car. No need getting clean clothes dirty right? Mike's lips somehow found their way around Chuck's erect hard pink and _ready_ nipples that were being nipped at and sucked. He felt tears form in his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was getting just from that. This was driving him_ insane_ and he can't do it anymore! "Mikey…" he said sobbing now. "Claire! We can't-I can't-I won't cheat on her! I lo-" Chuck's mouth was covered at that. He looked at Mike shocked, tears still pouring out of his face as looked into the fiery brown eyes of Mike Chilton. Chuck felt intimidated by his friend at that moment, and he _never_ felt intimidated by Mike before. They were always best friends, never to hurt one another unless necessary. So this…this was different.

His chest was heaving back and forth as he saw the look in Mike's eyes cover something that wasn't the intimidated stare that he was giving; it was hurt. Mike Chilton was hurt because of what Chuck was going to say (or was about to say). Chuck's looked horrified, if there was one thing in the world that he would _never_ do it _hurt_ Mike-and he just did.

"Don't…"

"H-Huh?"

"Don't say things you don't mean Chuck."

"Wha-What are you talking about Mikey?!"

"DON'T ABUSE THE WORD 'LOVE'!"

Chuck jumped at the raise of Mike's voice. Mike's never yelled at him before. Well, like they say: "Never say 'Never'". Mike's face softened, his hand cupping Chuck's cheek as he looked into those blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed the dry tears that were on Chuck's face. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed out. "Listen Chuckles…" he spoke; fearing his own voice would break. "I know you have strong feelings for Claire but they aren't _'love'. _I know what '_love'_ feels like Chuck and you're not in love with her. Love isn't something that's filled with chocolates, gifts, and whispers in the night. It's the maddening sensation that fills a person's soul with that _undying need_ to be there 24/7. That pull that the two share, as if their _hearts_ were connected together in a strong embrace. Love is something that will _drive_ a person into insanity without a second's thought because what they _love_ is what that person is_ in a whole._ Nobody has love that nowadays Chuckles, so don't say you're in _love_ with someone when you aren't."

Chuck stared at Mike shocked. Since when was Mikey the philosophical and romantic type of guy? He thought it was always "Go! Go! Go!" and never look back. So seeing this man under him, looking _hurt_ and _begging _him not to say those simple yet powerful three words…. "What happened to you Mikey?" asked Chuck lifting up the tan face that was buried into Chuck's chest. He felt his heart break in two as he saw the tears stream down his face. "Oh Mikey…" he said hugging the man close to his heart. "Mikey stop crying…you're gonna make me feel worse than I already am…."

"Then don't pity me…."

"What?"

"I don't want your pity Chuck. Look, I know you don't want me because of your feelings for Claire. But what just happened here, this was real and I felt it; and I know you felt it also Chuck. We have something but you're so blind to see it. Chuck I _love you. _And it took me twenty-four years of my life just trying to figure that out. I don't want to spend another twenty-four clinging onto something that's not gonna be real. So spare me your pity Chuck, because it's just adding lemon juice to the wound." Chuck held his breath listening to Mike. Where did this come from?! What's with all the drama?! Why is he still holding onto Mike?! He looked down at Mike whose face was still planted on his chest. Why did he felt like he did something horrible? He blushed hotly when Mike lifted up into his face and stare into his eyes. A small soft smile eventually grazed Mike's features and the guy caresses Chuck's face. "Look at the bright side…" said Mike rubbing his knuckles against Chuck's cheek. At least I got to experience this, not to mention I get to see your beautiful face again…"

Chuck hummed and leaned against the hand until he choked on his spit. What did Mike just call him?! "B-Beautiful?!" he stuttered looking dumbfounded. Mike's smile never left but his eyes deepened and showed something more than just the lust. It showed _love._ "Yeah Chuckles…you're beautiful to me." Chuck gasped and felt the arms around him slowly release and drop him. He felt this cold feeling go down his back. The warmth was leaving him which meant Mike was leaving him. Thinking only on instinct he wrapped his arms around Mike as tight as he could throwing the brunet off balance and bringing them both the ground.

"What the-?! Chuck what are you do-mmmph!"

Chuck mashed their lips together shoving his tongue into Mike's mimicking the movements that were done on him. He felt the brunet hum against his mouth and the arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Chuck bucked his hips forward against the hardening cocks (the heartfelt speech dampened the mood) and he smiled against Mike's gasp. Mike looked at him like he was crazy and Chuck simply smiled back blushing and buried his face into the crook of Mike's neck. Right now, in this embrace, he forgot about all of the problems that he would have to face in the future. But this, this was what he needed, this was his home. "Mikey…welcome home…"

Mike felt the blond tightened and he stared wide eyed at the smaller body that was on top of his. So whatever made Chuck do a 360 degree on his feelings was fine by Mike. Looks like the hero does get the girl in the end (or the guy); but that didn't mean there problems (or his) were unsolved. Not yet at least. But this, this is what he needed for so long. He needed this comfort, and some comfort food.

Not to mention the hot car Chuck made for him. Speaking of which. Mike jumped up throwing Chuck off of him and running to the hot rod. Chuck just yelped with his arms flailing and fell on his butt glaring at Mike. He saw the brunet jump in the car and couldn't help but chuckle; of course he would be chosen over the car instead of him. No wonder Mike said he was in love, he was in love with the freaking car! Chuck twitched as he imagined a beaming Mike in a tuxedo smiling lovingly as the car rolled down the aisle in a bride's outfit with _him_ walking it. Oh God.

Chuck blinked as he heard the ignition start up and he patted his pockets-the bastard stole them when he wasn't looking! Getting up to scold Mike on stealing people's stuff while sexually harassing them was not a good trait but stopped in the middle of his tracks when realization hit him. He put a supercharger engine in that thing didn't he?

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He just signed his own death wish didn't he?

Mike honked the horn smiling when Chuck jumped three feet of the ground and beamed. "If you think I'm not going to get a ride out this thing today you must be crazy. And you know you're coming in too." He watched as Chuck's shoulders drop as the blond walked slowly to the passenger's seat. Mike smirked to himself; maybe he'll get the answers on how Chuck did this during their little _"lunch session"_ they were about to have. He laughed evilly receiving a horrified look from Chuck. The blond locked on his octopus seat belt and began to pray-he'd just create a monster didn't he?

The whole of Detroit could hear the screams of terror echoed down the road.

**Author's Note: THE END PEOPLE! :D WHAT'D YOU THINK?! I don't know if I'm going to make a sea-quill or not, depends on my schmedule and whatnot. I know I left it on a bitch cliffhanger but this was going to get TOO LONG even for me and then I'd have to split it into two parts. This is a One-Shot not a Two-Shot. If I get enough requests asking for a sequel then MAYBE I'll think about it. If I get over $1,000 dollahs then I'll even throw in a doujinshi for your asses. With AAALLLL of the smut and slime possible.**

**So you saw all of the 30s to 40s stuff I put in here yesh? Thing is I wanted to make it as believable as I can you know. But DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR THIS. I know nothing about cars, or slang, or lingo (even though I speak like my grandmother) or ANYTHING about the twentieth century except for the crap you learn in school. That's about it, so if you want to go speaking around like a total idiot then be my guest. Just video it and send it to my Tumblr and I'll die laughing. It's always nice to see a fan making a fool of themselves. X) ( Hypocrite). **

**The TexasXJulie thing I did there was just for the show. Plus the slight OOCness in the story. It had to be done to continue the story, remember, they're GROWN ADULTS which means they're more mature and everything. So don't go bitching to me about how "OUT OF FLIPPING CHARACTER!" they are. I know. So no.**

**ANYWAYS! Since you were probably scratching your head and saying "What the fuck?" with the dialogue I'll help you out on that one:**

***Gobbledygook-Long talk, long speech.  
*Dig-Like  
*B.Y.T-Bright Young Thing  
*Barouche-Car, jalopy  
*Brainchild-Someone's creative idea  
*Cast an eyeball-Look around  
*Darby-Something good  
*Dillinger-Fantastic  
*Duchess-Girl  
*Eager Beaver-Enthusiastic helper  
*Fade-Leave  
*Fifth Avenue-High class  
*Fuddy-duddy-Old-fashioned person  
*Gammin'-Strutting, showing off  
*Grandstand-Show off  
*Hincty-Snobby  
*In the groove-Very good  
*Lettuce-Money  
*Niftic-Sharp  
*Off-time jive-Bad manners,incorrect  
*Old hat-Out dated  
*Pennies from heaven-Easy money  
*Smooth-Good, agreeable  
*Scene-Situation  
*Are you rationed?-Are you going steady?  
**

**PHEW! Gosh that's a lot! If I missed any inform me and I'll fix it right away! (Eventually…)**

**As you can see I didn't curse, swear, cuss, make my mouth get washed with soap, or be ashamed I kiss my mama with my mouth. Mike Chilton wouldn't approve. It would be wrong to disappoint Mike Chilton. You would the silent treatment and be shunned. Shunning non-believers everywhere. I apologize if I screwed up anywhere, since my stuff isn't beta'd I always see a lot of grammatical mistakes when I shouldn't. Damn…. *stares***

**I hope you guys liked it as much I liked writing it. But I think I've come to the conclusion that I don't like writing smut. My virginal mind can't take that stuff. :P Oh lookie-it's over 15k now. Wow.**

**Welp! This means goodbye people! Hopefully you'll see dreaded chapter 15 of my other story. This thing took a few days! More than I thought. But I'm still babysitting so….no. Not to mention I'm knee deep in shit still so…double no. But if I get more reviews than the other one I'm going to quit. 'Cause that's just wrong.**

**But seriously guys (for those who are reading this far) if you see someone steal even an OUNCE of my stuff tell me. I mean it. Don't get chicken and not tell me and let that fucker get away! I don't like this "I'M GONNA STEAL SHIT AND THINK PEOPLE WON'T NOTICE!" thing that's getting pretty popular. It's not cool and I don't like it. Send me the link and you have to EXPLAIN WHY you think this person stole my stuff. I have to have a good reason to curse out that motherfucker so they won't hold it against me. I'll get them reported and basically ruin their reputation. Simple as that. Shit goes down, you go down with it. Capiche? **

**Once again thank you to those who took the time you read this! It means a lot to me! **

**Criticisms are ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**ASTA LA VISTA BITCHES! PEACE OUTU! **

_**-Reviews-to-the-fucking-Master**_


End file.
